The Moons Reflection on this Bleak Sea
by sweetloverslost
Summary: A coma patient, a sibling bond, a hardened lord, a boy learning life, and a family lost to time. Can love truly cross all of time? OC/OCC


Inu-yasha belongs to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE THIS IS MY BLEAK SEA WHY WOULD I LEAVE<p>

Let me breath and let me know just who you are. A constant echoing thought from who, I don't know. May the waters climb over the shores and bring life and death as they are want to do. A truth I had come to know in what was a century, a decade, a year, a minute? I have no measure of time or space; it mattered not to me who was endless. What am I but simply part of the equation of non-existence. Nothing but a small speck of light, a blip of land, in this never ending ocean of darkness.

Show me where I can rest my head, close my eyes, let me breath in the freedom, and know that I will be able to once more enjoy the silence and not feel compressed; distressed with the lack of truth. It was then that it became known. What am I but an organism struggling along with the others; fighting for an existence that wasn't anymore real then a barely grasped passing dream. An elusive concept which was as easy to grasp as the soft, sweet, and bitter curling smoke from an incense stick.

"Don't leave me."

Soft and distant the thought came; not quite clear and no definitive direction from whence it came and where it was going. A soft touch like a kiss of butterfly wings across the darkness; a brief light filled with love and caring. Bringing forth a hazy memory of gentle smiling faces, sticky fingers, sweet kisses, belly aching laughter, and a warmth only brought out by one thing. An idea of something that sat at the tip of my thoughts ready to fall once more over the precipice of my floating island only to lost in the ocean of bleak thoughts unable to truly be grasped. What is this idea that now so haunts me as nothing has before in my fading thoughts, my emotions already dim, and simply growing dimmer with the passage of time.

"Please, don't leave me."

NO. Please don't, I don't understand! Stop, what are these thoughts. More came rushing by me defined to a startling degree; curled up with two little bodies, a bleak day in the rain with little hands grasping each of mine, frolicking through a playground with wild laughter following me, rushing and bandaging a scraped knee, a cut finger, a split lip, kissing a bumped head, and more and more images and thoughts pushing their way in and flooding my mind until I felt it would implode.

Turbulence cut across the ocean that had once been calm, cool, and at different times brought a crushing darkness. I don't understand, what is happening to my little world, why is my little piece of understanding being disturbed so violently. Why does my head pound and ache in ways that it never has before? WHY is it spinning? WHAT is happening to me?

WHY is it becoming so bright? What is this light that accepts and repulses; this light that offers peace but I know brings discord and agitation for me. It's searing in it's intensity; only increasing the excruciating pain in my head. WHY DOES IT HURT! MAKE IT STOP! A flat noise filled my space; grating with an annoying flat tone before it was crushed out by another sound, so filled with desperation, longing, hurt, anger, sadness, and so many other emotions to name it didn't seem fully possible.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU PROMISED!"

It was a gasp of sharp, sterile, life-giving air that flowed into my lungs causing me to snap my eyes open in surprise to the harsh glaring florescent hospital light. Loud beeps from various machines, yelling between the people surrounding me, someone was sobbing harshly on my left side and another was giving smothered little hiccups in between sniffles from just behind whoever was clutching onto my left arm and shoulder in a pincer like grip. A plethora of sensations I processed as quickly as I was able to with so much still going on further into the background of the moving mass of bodies and beeping, dinging, buzzing machines.

A sharp male voice spoke up,"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask that you and your son step out of the room for a moment so we can run a series of tests to make sure there have been no side affects from the coma," a balding older man, in a sharp suit and white lab coat, spoke from my right.

"All right," the woman, who had been giving the small muffled hiccups, which had slowly tapered off into tiny sniffles, from the corner spoke up. "Come on honey, we'll wait in the hall and come back in when the doctors have finished their examination." The young teenage boy looked up from his tight grip on my left; giving me a weighty stare filled with something I wasn't quite sure of but responded with what I hoped was a reassuring look in response. He gave me a last squeeze and a whispered, "thank you," before following quietly behind the woman out of the room and into what I assumed was a hall.

"Now, we can begin. Hello, I'm Dr. Ryuzaki Atama; I am the head of the Neurology Department here at Tokyo General Hospital and I have been overseeing your care. You just recovered from a cardiac arrest and flat lined for near a minute before, miraculously, your heart restarted itself, for a reason that I am unsure of, before we could begin resuscitation.

"I'm going to explain to you your present situation I'll ask that you please listen before questioning, if able. You have been in what is typically called a persistent vegetative state for just over 3 years; we believe it was caused by a trauma to the anterior of your skull and brain when you fell from a great height from a tree at your home. I want you to understand, or attempt to, that I don't expect you to grasp fully what I'm saying or for you to recall the incident in question.

"Generally patients coming out of such a severe and lengthy vegetative state lost some to all of their brain function. When in this comatose state we do monitor on a regular basis with an electroencephalography or an EEG to give us an idea of how high functioning the patient maybe upon waking; however yours has maintained, astonishingly, a level unprecedented before. You have had a consistent level of that of a normal functioning adult going though a rem pattern of sleep, just unable to wake up. It is with this hope, of not only myself but your loved ones, that you are mentally not as the name of condition applies.

"You and I are going to run through a series of basic questions to begin to get an idea and perception of your mental state. Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'm very excited for this! Your going to meet our laid out hospital patient next chapter, any questions you feel should be asked of our mysterious guest? Until next time faithful readers!


End file.
